


You’re Eating Again?

by ItalianDoll



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianDoll/pseuds/ItalianDoll
Summary: Rafael and food





	You’re Eating Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome

Liv walked into Barba’s office carrying two cups of coffee from their favorite coffee cart. “Hey, she said, look what I got you?” “Great, he said, I could go for another cup.”

“When can’t you?” Liv asked, smiling. “No muffin?” He asked, sipping his coffee, hands spread. “Yeah, yeah, she said, “relax, I have your precious banana nut right here.” She handed him the bag. “Where’s yours?” he asked, eyebrow raised. “He told me he sold the last blueberry crumb earlier” she replied sadly, indicating the coffee vendor. Rafael was smiling at her. “What?” She asked. He opened his drawer and pulled out a small bag, handing it to her. She furrowed her brows and opened the bag, looking inside. “Blueberry crumb?” she asked excitedly. “Yes, got the last one earlier” he said smirking. 

“You know, Rafa, if I didn’t know better I would think you like me” she said. “Yes, well, don’t let that get around, I have a reputation to uphold” he answered, winking at her.

*******************

Carisi and Rollins came into Barba’s office. Barba was on his cell phone and pointed to his conference table, indicating they should sit. The detectives could see files spread with pictures and documents relating to their latest case. The two sat as Barba was in the midst of wrapping up his call. 

“What have you got for me detectives?” Barba asked pointedly. Rollins pulled some photos from a folder and spread them on the table. Carisi began explaining the details of one of the photos when Barba got up and went to his desk, opening several drawers, clearly looking for something. Carisi stopped speaking. “Continue Carisi” Barba snarked. “I am able to listen and look for something at the same time” he muttered. Rollins glanced at Carisi and shrugged her shoulders indicating she didn’t know the source of their ADA’s irritation. Carisi continued with his explanation while Barba was now at his credenza, opening and closing cabinets, again clearly looking for something. “You need a legal pad Counselah?” Carisi asked. “Cause I got an extra right here in my bag.” “No, I do not need a legal pad Detective” Barba spit out. 

“Carmen!” Barba bellowed. “Right here, Mr. Barba” she said, running in, holding a half open box, pulling out a large plastic jar of pretzel nuggets. Barba took the jar from her, opened it and grabbed a handful. “Did you need...?” Carmen started to ask. “Oh no, I’m good now, he told her, “I was looking for some pretzels,” he responded.

“Yeah, clearly he needed a snack” Carisi mumbled. Rollins and Carmen looked at each other and smiled. 

“No need to be that way Detective, I’ll share” Barba replied, sitting down, stuffing his mouth with nuggets. “Please continue.”

*******************

Barba strode into the precinct, walking over to the squad, who gathered around the white board. “Have you gotten me enough for a warrant?” he asked. “Well, good evening to you too Rafa.” Liv responded. 

“It’s been a rough day” he spoke, to no one in particular. “I had a meeting at 1PP with Dodds and the DA, Buchanan’s client rejected the plea deal and I lost a Motion to Suppress to Calhoun” Barba said, sighing loudly. Fin glanced at Liv, Amanda and Sonny, trying to suppress a laugh.

“Tell me you ordered food” Barba questioned. “We did, Counselor” Fin told him, “pizza.” “Well how long ago?” Barba barked at him. “Should be here any minute.” Fin answered. “But imma put an APB out on it, you know, since you hangry.” Everyone glanced at each other, but not at Barba, wondering what sarcastic response the ADA would have.

“Thank you Fin, for recognizing the importance of keeping me fed in a timely manner” Barba replied.

“Anytime Counselor, anytime.”

*******************


End file.
